Being Chased by a Ferret
by fireangel-the-HP-fan
Summary: Hermione is being blackmailed by Draco to do whatever he says... for two whole weeks. How will she survive? Will she fall for his charm? Read and find out! Plz R&R! HGDM
1. Chapter One

A/N: Just to clear some things up with people who have seen this same story elsewhere - this is the new, republished reversion, by the same author. Okay, well anway, this whole story is in Hermione's POV and there may be a few spelling/grammar mistakes here and there so please warn me if there is! And also, this was the very first fanfiction I'd ever written. And to all those people who read and don't review, please review even if it's just for the hell of it. Enough babbling.

* * *

'That oaf,' said a malevolent voice. 'I still can't believe he's a teacher. How, I don't know, for he hasn't the brains to fill an eggcup.'

Harry, Ron and I were walking back to the common room when we heard this voice. We instantly stopped, then turned around, realizing who the person was talking about.

It was Malfoy, of course. Malfoy talking to Crabbe and Goyle. Should have guessed.

'Shut up, Malfoy,' said Ron angrily.

Malfoy's gray eyes glittered. The same grey eyes that were worshipped by many girls around the school, but also the same ones full of malice. Story of his life, I suppose. Many girls liked him for his looks, but never dared to know the person inside. Because they surely would have been scared away. Well, I thought so, at any rate.

'Who's going to stop me?' he asked silkily. Crabbe and Goyle stood on either side of him, like bodyguards, sending us slow, blank glares.

I groaned. Must it always come to this? Why won't Malfoy finally just shut up and go away...?

'I will, Ferret' I answered, addressing him. 'So I suggest you shut your fat mouth and keep your lame-ass comments to yourself. It would help the lot of us.'

He turned his gaze to me, and smiled. A new emotion emerged in his eyes – one I couldn't place. 'You couldn't hurt me, Mudblood.'

A boiling rage splashed down in the pit of my stomach, and I felt angrier than I had before. Mudblood! How dare he?

Stepping towards him, my eyes flashing, I raised my hand and was about to slap him when he caught my wrist in an iron grip, an inch from his face.

Harry and Ron caught their breaths behind me.

For a few seconds, we stood immobile, then something extraordinary happened. Something that would change history.

Malfoy said, 'You're really cute when you're angry, you know.' Then he moved forward and kissed me straight on the lips.

* * *

I was frozen in shock. His lips on mine were so foreign, yet so good. I felt like throwing my arms around his neck and –

Then reality shook me and I came to my senses. I put my hands on his chest, then pushed away, hard. I then finished what I had started, and slapped him.

I was furious.

'You – you – ' I shouted at him, unable to get the words out in my fury.

'Holy shit,' said Ron behind me.

'No way,' said Harry numbly, stepping forward. 'Ron, pinch me.'

Malfoy just smiled. 'Not bad for a Mudblood, Granger.'

'You stupid bastard!' I shouted at him. 'Don't you ever do that again! Ever!'

He grinned. 'C'mon, I know you liked it.'

I made an exasperated sound from the back of my throat, opened my mouth to say something, then realized it wasn't any use, then turned and stalked off, Harry and Ron quickly running to catch up with me.

Back at the common room, I discovered just how quickly news spread. Apparently, those who had witnessed it had told all their friends, who told their friends. So in fifteen minutes, the whole school knew.

Abso-fucking-lutely perfect.

And like most other rumors, this one had been altered. Parvati marched up to me in the common room and demanded to know why I had hit on a Slytherin.

'Malfoy of all people!' she cried. 'And you hate him, Hermione! Remember?'

Lavender's shocked, yet excited face appeared behind Parvati's.

'So low, Hermione,' she said, a teasing smile upon her face. 'What happened to Krum?'

'We broke up,' I said from behind gritted teeth. 'And I did _not_ jump on Malfoy, quite the opposite. Ask them!' I beckoned at Ron and Harry.

But it was not only Lavender and Parvati who had heard this particular rumor. Only everyone else in Gryffindor.

And probably the whole school.

And only one Gryffindor was jealous of me.

'You're so lucky!' Ginny squealed. 'I can't _believe_ you actually kissed Malfoy. You never let on you liked him! You'll be the envy of every girl in the school!'

'Doubt it,' I said, fighting my way to my bed, anxious to get some sleep. Anything to take me away from this nightmare.

* * *

The next morning, even before breakfast, I was called up to Umbridge's office.

'You're here,' she said snottily, peering down at me from behind tiny spectacles. She was wearing her pink blouse again, the one she was so fond of. 'About time, to. Come in.'

She led me into her office, and sat me down on a seat next to a gold plate reading in minuscule writing; _Dolores Umbrige. Headmistress_.

A wave of annoyance washed through me. She won't be Headmistress for long, that's certain.

Across me sat Malfoy, who was surveying me with sly eyes and a smile to watch. I sent him my death look. But before I could say anything, Umbridge addressed me.

'I have heard a rumor, Hermione,' she said. 'I have just discussed it with Draco, here.'

I mentally groaned. God, not that _again_... and first thing in the morning too.

I waited.

'I think that it deserves punishment.'

'Yes!' I said, almost leaping out of my chair in agreement. 'Yes, Professor, so do I! Most definitely.'

Across from me, Malfoy sniggered to himself.

'Then I'm sure you'll feel most pleased when I inform you that...' a slow, toad-like smile crept across her face. '... I have assigned you a punishment project. You will spend a fortnight with Draco. You'll share a private common room, and do everything he says.'

My heart stopped. I assumed she meant punishing Malfoy... but she meant _me_?

'Professor,' I feebly protested. 'I didn't do anything.'

'Don't argue, Hermione. I saw what happened.'

I fumed with the unfairness of this, but kept quiet. She bloody well did not see what happened! But she had the power, after all, to make it worse.

'Why?' I asked instead.

She blinked. 'Because my best pupil wishes it. It's a great punishment, a great reward for the best pupil, and it supports inter-house unity.'

My mouth dropped open. Honestly, what a load of bullshit. Inter-house unity. As if. 'Can't – can't I do... lines, or something?'

She snorted. 'Lines, indeed! Off you go. Draco, show her where the common room is, won't you?'

I stood, still in shock. A fortnight... with Malfoy?

This. Is. Not. Happening.

No, no, please no.

As I was walking out the door, she made things worse.

'I will, you realize,' she said, calmly shuffling papers. 'Be checking with Malfoy to see how you're doing. Be good, now.'

Oh god, what did she mean by that?

Once out of earshot of Umbridge's office, I started on Malfoy.

'How dare you!!' I screamed at him. 'I can't believe you did that!'

He shrugged, the same lazy smile upon his stupid, stupid, _stupid_ face. 'I know you're excited, Granger.'

'Go fuck your broom, Malfoy,' I snapped. 'Now show me where the common room is, and quick.'

It turned out to be in the Charms Corrider. The painting was a dwarf and his axe surrounded by his dead opponents.

Nice.

'What's the password?' I asked him.

He grinned. 'You're going to like it.'

'What?'

'It's; I love Draco.'

'No, you've got to be kidding me. Like I'm ever going to say that.'

He chuckled. 'You won't have anywhere to sleep then.'

Figuring that I could deal with this issue later, and decided to go to breakfast and heed the persistent complaining of my stomach. I could imagine Ron and Harry right now, stuffing their faces full of crumpets and toast and porridge...

'Just whatever,' I said, turning, but hitting my hand on the sharp point of the stair rail. I suppressed a cry of pain as a droplet of blood fell.

'Let me see it,' demanded Malfoy. 'I'll make it better.'

I was suspicious, yes, but I didn't see any harm it could do.

But instead of exclaiming my hand, he took it, then pulled me towards him, proceeding to kissing me again. And it was better than before. I couldn't help but kiss him back a little, before I wrestled my lips away, finding to my dismay, that I was sandwiched between him and the wall, and that he was still holding my wrist tightly.

'Let me go,' I ordered, attempting to wriggle away but failing.

'Granger,' he said in a half warning, half teasing voice. 'Do you want me to tell Umbrige?'

I froze. 'Tell her what?'

'That you're not cooperating. She'll make the punishment longer, you know. Don't you want to be back in your Gryffindor common room with everyone else?'

'Yes,' I said slowly, tense. I saw now where the trouble lay. Malfoy was going to make me do anything he wanted, holding the threat of Umbrige constantly over my head. For two whole weeks.

It was going to be the longest ever two weeks of my life.

'Then kiss me,' he continued, leaning forward again.

And I did.

Only because I had to.

* * *

A/N: Please review! 


	2. Chapter Two

A/N: Thank-you for all the positive reviews!

* * *

'I saw you, Hermione,' accused Parvati at dinner of the same day. 'I saw you make out with Malfoy. So much for your story.'

Lavendar, her loyal sidekick, appeared beside her and their accusing stares penetrated me.

'O-Oh,' I stammered, quite unsure of what to say. I settled with, 'When?'

'This morning,' answered Lavendar. 'He's a _Malfoy_, Hermione. Don't you realize he's just going to use you, then throw you away? You'll be next on his list of broken hearts.'

With a relieved pang, I saw that they were not angry, or jealous. They were just worried about me.

'He obviously wants something,' Parvati added. 'I mean, you really pretty and all, Hermione, but he only started noticing you now, right?'

I nodded glumly.

'Then – ' she stopped abruptly, staring hard at something behind me.

I slowly turned.

'Oh,' I said. 'Hello, Malfoy.'

He kissed my cheek, and I felt my face burn and a twinge of anger. How dare he express affection so openly... in front of – how many people again?

Oh yeah.

_The entire school._

Now everyone will be guessing, and making up rumors...

'Hi, Malfoy,' stammered Parvati. 'Uh – we were just talking about you.'

He smiled. 'Did Hermione tell you the big news?'

I gulped. What now? 'No, I didn't, Malfoy, not – '

'She's now my girlfriend.'

I closed my eyes in embarrassment, aware that roughly the whole Gryffindor table was staring wide eyed up at me. I had wondered what horror Malfoy was going to dream up. He had not disappointed me.

Tell me this is not happening. Its not, its not...

I could kill him!! He thinks that he can make me do whatever he wants, and make up rumors without me doing anything? Does he really think he can annihilate my reputation without me fighting back?

No way is that happening. I'm getting him back somehow.

Eventually I reopened my eyes and found now the Ravenclaw table staring at us.

'Hermione,' said Dean Thomas, breaking the silence. 'He's Draco, in case you hadn't noticed. Draco Malfoy. I thought you hated him.'

I do! I wanted to scream. But I couldn't. Not with Draco listening to my every word, his hand now playing casually with my hair.

'Um.' I said, unsure of what to say. 'Er – you see uh, its like this – wait, you don't understand, it's uh, no never mind, um... well. He's not so bad when you get to know him.'

With immense relief, I noticed the Ravenclaw table's chatter slowly rise again, but still a few sent me either shocked, angry, or envious looks.

I sighed. I am _so_ going to kill that jumped-up, puny piece of shit.

Malfoy, I mean.

I jumped. Something was on my neck. It happened to be Malfoy's lips.

'Good girl,' he purred.

I pulled away, face still burning. 'Piss off, Malfoy,' I whispered, voice dripping hate.

'Tut, tut,' he said. 'Umbrige wouldn't be pleased to hear such language.'

I was ready to shout at him that I didn't give a fuck what Umbrige thought, then realized there was no point. I took my seat again at the table, telling him I'll see him later.

* * *

Ginny, Ron and Harry cornered me after dinner.

'What's up, Hermione?' Ginny asked. 'Something is wrong.'

'What made you go out with Malfoy?' demanded Ron. 'And you just let him crawl all over you like that?'

'You can tell us, it's okay,' added Harry.

I smiled at them, a grin bursting over my face.

'You guys are such good friends!' I cried, tears beginning to prick my eyes. I told them what had happened, from Umbridge's office, to now.

'I'll kill him,' said Harry and Ron in unison, balling their fists.

'No!' I cried. 'Look, I'll be in even more trouble, okay? And not only me, all of you! The person who'll be paying him back is me, okay?'

They saw the logic in it, and nodded.

'But how dare he?' said Ginny, shaking her head in disbelief. 'Sorry I didn't believe you before, Hermione. I thought you were lucky – '

She was interrupted by a hoarse voice and a familiar meow.

'Get off to bed!' snarled Filch, his face jumping out of the darkness.

We jumped. 'Sorry.'

At the end of the hallway we stopped. I was to walk one way, they another.

'Be careful,' warned Ginny.

'See you tomorrow, then,' said Ron.

I nodded, and then left.

* * *

The dwarf wouldn't let me in without saying the password.

'Say it,' he insisted.

'But you recognize me, don't you?'

'Say it.'

'No way!'

'Say it.'

'C'mon, I _know_ you recognize me!'

'Say it.'

'Please...'

'Say it.'

I clenched my teeth. 'I love Draco.' Forget about getting revenge, I'm going to pummel Malfoy. And what an _idiotic_ password, anyway.

The common room was nice, at least. Colored in shades of red and green. Gryffindor and Slytherin.

Malfoy was already there, lounging on the sofa by the flickering fireplace. 'How're you, Granger?'

'I'd be a lot better,' I replied. 'If you stopped blackmailing me, and if Umbrige died in her sleep.'

He raised an eyebrow. 'Why don't you come and sit down?'

'No thanks,' I said, pasting on an extremely fake smile. 'I'm tired. Need to sleep.'

I was half way through the door to which I assumed was my bedroom when Malfoy's next sentence stopped me.

'Look, I'm sorry about what happened in the Great Hall.'

I looked at him quizzically. 'Really?'

'Well, kind of. I know I embarrassed you... so I'm sorry.'

Malfoy said sorry. To me. The person he considered a Mudblood. I had no idea Malfoy even knew the word. I gaped at him.

'What?' he asked.

'You – you said sorry,' I stammered.

His eyes darkened. 'Yeah, so, I can say sorry if I need to, Mudblood.'

'Shut up,' I fumed. 'I can't believe you have the nerve to call me a Mudblood, after all that!'

His eyes softened. 'I don't really mean it. Please sit down?'

I tensed. 'No, sorry. Lots of homework.'

He sighed. 'Look, Granger, I overheard what you told Potty and the two Weasels. And I really don't think Umbrige would be pleased at all.'

I was appalled. 'How – you – don't you insult my friends – when – '

I stopped, realizing the pointlessness of it all. I walked over and sat at the other end of the sofa.

'Fine,' I said stiffly. 'I am sitting, okay? And don't you ever insult my friends again, do you hear me Malfoy?'

'Just whatever,' he said, moving next to me, his hands sliding around my waist.

A shiver ran down my spine, and my stomach rolled over. Like a slap on the face, I realized part of me did want Malfoy, and it wanted him bad. Another part of me despised him to his deathbed.

Then, out of the blue, Lavender's words floated in my head. _Don't you realize that he's just going to use you, then throw you away?_

So I stood up, looking him straight in the eye.

'Malfoy,' I said, taking in a deep breath. 'Why me?'

'Granger, what are you talking about?'

'Why did you start to like me all of a sudden – for no apparent reason?'

He stared. 'I've liked you for a long time, Granger. Just would you have ever considered me?'

That stopped me. No, I never would have. He was always just a bullying playboy to me.

'See?' he said. 'You never would have, unless you were forced to.'

I stood there for a moment, thinking it through, when there was a knock on the door.

I jumped, eyeing the door in new apprehension.

Malfoy watched me, with glittering eyes. 'I think it's for you, Granger.'

I walked over and opened the door.

'Oh my god,' I said.

* * *

A/N: Sorry, for the small cliffy, but some of you might already know what's going to happen anyway. Well, please review, even if you hated it! 


	3. Chapter Three

A/N: Thank-you again for the lovely reviews! I'll do a call-out next chapter. Thanks again!

* * *

'Ten points from Gryffindor,' said Umbrige. 'For such vulgar language.'

I stepped back, swallowing my protests, and she strolled in with the air of one who was superior.

'Draco!' she greeted Malfoy. 'Nice to see you again!'

And what did I get for a greeting again? Oh yeah. Ten points from Gryffindor.

'How has Hermione been?' she asked, slyly shooting me a wicked grin. It struck me how much her lips looked like two, fat, brown slugs which had randomly attached themselves onto her face.

'Uh,' said Malfoy, avoiding my eyes. 'Good. I guess.'

Umbrige stared at me in a calculating way, as though trying to find some hint of cheating.

'You'll write me a letter,' she continued, talking to Malfoy. 'Saying if you would like some changes. Otherwise, good day.'

With one last glare in my direction, she left.

'Old cow,' I muttered under my breath.

'Sorry again,' Malfoy sighed. He then grinned, eyes glittering again. 'So, where were we?'

I ignored him, feeling very pissed off. 'I was going to bed,' I replied, walking towards my bedroom, Malfoy's calls of; 'Aw, c'mon Granger, I'm sorry, okay, don't be like that – ' following me.

I fell onto the bed and promptly fell asleep.

* * *

The next morning, when I got up, Malfoy had already left. Yawning, I got dressed and proceeded towards the Gryffindor common room, in hopes of finding Ron and Harry.

Halfway there, I heard a few very ominous and foreboding noises, and seconds later, barreled straight into Luna Lovegood. The sounds increased.

'Luna!' I cried. 'I'm sorry!'

'Don't worry,' she said in her dreamy voice. 'If I were you, I'd head to the Great Hall. You don't want to go around this bend.' Nodding, she hurried off.

The ominous feeling increased, then I recognized who the sounds belonged to. People I knew well.

Hurrying around the bend in the corridor, my suspicions were proved correct.

'Shut your mouth, Malfoy,' spat Harry, who was struggling to hold back a seething Ron.

Opposite them, was Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle. My heart skipped a beat.

'What's going on here?' I cried, rushing forward to Ron and Harry. Ron stopped trying to jump at Malfoy at once, but the angry look lingered in his eyes.

'Granger!' Malfoy was startled. 'Good morning, I – '

'He,' spat Harry. 'Was insulting Ron's family and my parents again. The usual.'

I turned my glare on him. The one I used rarely. The glare that meant, you are so in for it now. I was pleased to see a flicker of apprehension in his eyes.

'Save me a seat in the Great Hall,' I told Ron and Harry. 'I'll deal with Malfoy.'

Ron snickered and they both went off towards the Great Hall.

Malfoy sighed. 'Crabbe, Goyle, off you go. You don't want to see this.'

They went off, their hunched backs slowly disappearing into the distance.

'Why did you do that?' I said to him. 'You promised you'll never insult my friends!'

'We're enemies, Granger, you've got to understand that – '

'Malfoy,' I said warningly, shaking a finger at him. 'I swear to god, if you _ever_ insult one of my friends ever again I will never let you use me again, Umbrige or no Umbrige.'

He smiled. 'Umbrige'll make you.'

I groaned, feeling like pummelling his face. 'Let me rephrase that. When the damn two weeks is over, you will never be able to use me again. We will be enemies again, alright?'

'So,' he said, the smile becoming more silkier. 'You mean when the two weeks is over, you'll become my girlfriend for real?' he was so close, I could feel is breath on my cheek.

I chose to ignore him, because I didn't know the answer myself. 'Ha, as if. We're enemies, remember? Promise me Malfoy.'

He sighed. 'I promise, okay?'

'I mean it, you know. If you ever provoke them – '

I was cut off by his mouth covering mine, his tongue making a detailed exploration of my mouth. With a small moan of pleasure, my arms wrapped around his neck of their own accord, and his hand tilted my head to deepen the angle of the kiss. Then I remembered, a bit late, that it was a mistake to even be kissing him at all!

'Oh god, Granger,' he gasped when we came up for air. 'I like you so much.' He raked his hand through my hair.

'Jesus,' said a shocked voice from down the hall. Parvati Patil marched over to us.

'Oh shit,' I groaned, trying to wriggle away from Malfoy, aware that my face was turning as red as Parvati's, except only from extreme embarrassment, not anger. Malfoy pulled me back, not the slightest bit embarrassed. Bastard.

'My God, Hermione,' she said. 'Didn't you take my advice?!' she rounded on Malfoy. 'You playboy! I cannot believe you! Stop using her, I bet right after this you'll be fucking Pansy senseless!' with these words, she grabbed my arm in an iron grip and yanked me away from him. I felt my face get hotter and hotter.

'Parvati, you bitch,' he snarled, reaching for me. 'Just admit that I truly like Granger, or can't you?'

'You only just started to like her now!' she shrieked.

'We've discussed that,' he spat at her. 'It's none of your business. She can date who she wants.'

'Parvati,' I said gently. 'Look, it's okay. I can take care of myself – '

Parvati turned to me, tears welling in her eyes. 'Fine!' she cried. 'Fine, just fine! But when you catch him kissing the next random girl, don't come to me for sympathy!' and with streaming eyes, she ran back down the hall.

I watched her go. 'Thanks a lot, Malfoy.'

'Hey, it wasn't me!'

I eyed him with hawk eyes. 'You better not be cheating on me.'

He laughed. 'C'mon, if I really wanted you to like me, would I go behind your back and date someone else?'

A small wave of relief washed through me.

'I'd better go,' I said, as his arms slipped around my waist.

'No you don't,' he said, kissing my neck.

'Yes,' I protested. 'Aren't you hungry?'

He thought about that. 'Yeah. Okay, I'll see you later.'

I set off towards the Great Hall.

* * *

'Crumbs,' said Harry. 'We've got Defense Against the Dark Arts next.'

I groaned. 'Nooo...'

'Yes,' said Ron, checking his timetable. 'With Umbrige. Joy.'

With heavy hearts, we set off towards her classroom, arriving just on time.

As we sat in our places, I caught Parvati and Lavender shooting me angry looks, and my heart pummeled. Why did everyone hate Malfoy? 

I could actually see why, he could be a bastard sometimes. 

Why couldn't I? Hate him, I mean.

Why did I actually like him, but hate him? There was still a small part of me, deep down, which hated him for humiliating me, teasing me, calling me names...

I tried instead to listen to what Umbrige was saying, for she was talking to me.

'Miss Granger,' she said. 'You must learn to stop chatting with Ron and Harry. Move next to Malfoy.'

I imagined killing Umbrige, then felt slightly better. Before I looked over to the Slytherin side of the room. All of them were giving me equally nasty looks, some of them even chuckling to themselves like they had something in store for me.

I gulped. 'Professor, I wasn't talking.'

Her eyes flashed, and the whole class quieted, all eyes on us.

'Move _now_, Hermione,' she snarled. 'If you prefer not to get a detention.'

I ground my teeth, but picked up my books and sat down next to Malfoy, at the opposite side of the room, where it was in shadow and colder, on account of a draft blowing through a nearby window.

Malfoy gave me his slow, lazy grin.

It was truly the longest Defense Against the Dark Arts class I have ever had to endure, and that's saying something.

* * *

It was after lunch, and Harry, Ron and I were walking back to the common room to grab a few books.

'I just need to check my hair,' I told them. 'I'll meet you at Care of Magical Creatures, okay?'

They agreed, and continued to walk onwards.

After I had gotten my books, and was walking down to Care of Magical Creatures, I saw Malfoy up ahead. And as I got closer, I saw Crabbe and Goyle with him, and none other than Ginny Weasley.

'Shut the fuck up, Malfoy,' Ginny was shouting, as I became rooted to the spot, mouth open, thunderstruck. If I wasn't mistaken, which I doubt that I was, Malfoy was picking another fight with one of my friends... something, I recall, he had promised not to do.

The side of me that hated Malfoy fumed, and took over. How dare he? Does he think because he's a Malfoy he can terrorize anyone he wants...?

'Don't you ever do that again,' Malfoy snapped at Ginny. 'You and your family are a disgrace to the Purebloods, I can't believe you even have the nerve to actually talk with me – '

At that moment, Ginny glanced up, and her gaze met mine. She held it there for a moment, gave a shadow of a wink and broke the contact. Making no sign that she'd seen me, she ignored Malfoy's retort.

'Your precious Hermione wouldn't be too pleased to hear you speak that way,' she said.

'She won't be finding out, though,' leered Malfoy. Crabbe and Goyle gave out hoarse laughs. 'She'd kill me, and you don't want me dead, do you?'

'I'm telling her,' said Ginny stubbornly, squaring her shoulders, and meeting his gaze, hands on her hips. Her gaze swiftly passed over me again. 'You can't stop me –'

Malfoy saw the gaze, and reeled round. He instantly spotted me, watching the scene from the stairs, and his face drained of all color.

'Granger,' he said desperately, and his words stung.

I narrowed my eyes, and took off.


	4. Chapter Four

  
  
It was just my luck that this lesson of Care of Magical Creatures happened to be with the Slytherins.

'We're going to be looking at some more Unicorns,' declared Hagrid, leading the way as we tromped outside to a grassy courtyard.

We huddled around the gate were they where. Normally I would have been very interested, but I was squashed between Dean and Harry and I was finding it difficult to breathe easily. Not to mention Malfoy was desperately trying to catch my attention.

'Now unicorns,' started Hagrid. 'Are very rare – '

Malfoy abandoned trying to get my attention, and he and his cronies were pushing themselves through the crowd towards me. Alarmed, I tried to wriggle through people in the opposite direction. I wasn't having much luck.

'Sorry, Neville, got to get past– '

I felt a familiar hand pull me backwards and Malfoy's voice in my ear.

'Granger,' he said. 'Look, we've got to talk.'

With a flush of embarrassment, I noticed Parvati watching us with hard eyes.

'I saw it all,' I whispered back. 'You promised, Malfoy. I meant what I said before.'

'It wasn't like that,' he pleaded. 'Please, Hermione, don't be like that...'

Something was wrong about that sentence, and it struck me a few seconds later.

He had called me Hermione. Not Granger, as he was wont to do, but Hermione.

That wasn't enough to move me.

'Come off it, Malfoy,' I hissed. 'I am so pissed off at you. You think just because of your stained sir name you think you can torture anyone you please. You made a promise Malfoy, which you broke. I can't trust you anymore... I wouldn't be surprised, actually, if you went now and shagged Pansy.'

The grip on my arm tightened, and I felt lips near my neck.

'No, Hermione. Look I'm sorry. I forgot what I was doing there for a moment, it won't happen again. Please give me another chance, I like you too much to let you go.'

I was aware that more than half the class chose to watch Malfoy and me than Hagrid.

'What's going on?' called Hagrid, finally noticing.

'Granger's pissed at her boyfriend,' cried Pansy spitefully, who had never fully forgiven me for 'stealing' her to-be-boyfriend away from her.

'Shut up, bitch. He's not my boyfriend - ' I snapped, my temper getting the best of me.

Hagrid sighed. 'Hermione, ten points from Gryffindor. Pansy, ten from Slytherin. Draco, separate yourself from Hermione.'

He clutched me possessively. 'Professor – ' he _still_ said it in a spiteful way! ' – look, I won't talk to her again.'

'No, I'll go,' I volunteering, wrenching myself away from him, and strolling to the opposite side of the fence.

'Let's continue then, shall we?' said Hagrid. 'The unicorn's horn is hunted all over the globe – '

* * *

Our next class was Transfiguration, and it was not a happy one.

Malfoy was angry at me for embarrassing him in front of the Slytherins, and I was angry at him for breaking his promise. We sent each other glares from across the classroom, causing me to not been able to answer one of McGonagall's questions for I hadn't been listening.

Pansy took this opportunity to try and win Malfoy back. From the beginning of the lesson to the end, she had latched herself to Malfoy like a leech, giggling loudly and gushing when she spoke to him. It was enough to make me sick.

She shot me a triumphant look, but I couldn't figure out why. She had not won Malfoy yet. I was pleased to see he was quite exasperated at her.

'He's _mine_ now, Mudblood,' she mouthed at me.

A boil of anger erupted in my stomach. It was because she called me a Mudblood. That, and maybe just a tiny bit because Malfoy was mine...

Determined not to let her get to me, I simply averted my eyes to McGonagall.

Malfoy then chose the opportune moment to send me another death look, so I sent him one back.

'Miss Granger,' said McGonagall suddenly. I froze.

'Um, yes, Professor?'

'Detention.'

I gaped at her. 'You're not serious, Professor!'

I was aware that the whole class was staring at me or Professor McGonagall, flabbergasted.

'Unfortunately, I am. And also one for you, two Mr. Malfoy.'

'What?' he yelped. 'Why?'

'You and Miss Granger have not been paying the slightest bit of attention to my class since the moment it began. So I'll want to see you again tonight, seven thirty, in my office.'

I gulped. McGonagall had actually given me a detention!

* * *

After dinner, Ron, Harry, Ginny and I parted and we each walked off to our common rooms.

Malfoy was already there, sitting by the fire. I sent him another death glare.

'Thanks a lot,' I snapped. 'Now we have detention!'

'It's not my fault! If you hadn't completely embarrassed me – '

'If _you_ had actually kept your promises – '

'They started it, and you should have _known_ – '

'Shut up! It was _not_ my fault, _you_ were the one who kept giving me angry looks – '

'It was not my fault – '

' – and you let Pansy slobber over you like that, it was sick – '

'I did not _want_ her doing that – '

' – see, I told you you'd be shagging her next!'

'You're wrong!' he stood up, staring at me angrily, his blue eyes icy. 'Look, I like _you_ okay, I did not want Pansy doing that, okay?'

There was a long silence, in which I surveyed him through skeptical eyes, trying to see if he was for real.

He sat down roughly, his eyes still radiating anger.

'I'll see at seven thirty then, okay?'

I nodded. 'Yeah, okay,' I said sarcastically, finally deciding that I was still angry at him. 'I hope you have fun cleaning the windows in the hospital wing, because I overhead McGonagall telling Flitwick that's what we'll be doing.'

After exchanging one last death glare, I went to my room.

* * *

Seven thirty came too fast for me. Dressed in some of my older muggle clothing (I was still sure we would be cleaning the windows) I found Malfoy waiting for me.

'You didn't have to wait, you know,' I told him.

He shrugged. 'Well, we have to talk.'

I didn't like the sound of that. With an alarmed look, I quickly darted out of the common room and sprinted down the stairs as fast as I could to McGonagall's lair. Cowardly, I know, but it was one of the only ways to avoid Malfoy. Well, for now.

McGonagall was sitting at her desk, and gave me a reproving look.

'Never thought I'd be giving you detention, Miss Granger.'

I stared at my toes, silently.

'I heard that you were going out with Draco.'

My head shot up so fast I cricked my neck. Was McGonagall going to talk to me about my love life... or, god help me, give me advice? Or maybe she'd heard about Umbrige and was offering me a way out of this?

It was nothing of the sort.

'I just wanted to say that, however unexpected the news was, I feel that you made a good choice.'

'But – ' I said slowly, still hardly believing I was talking to McGonagall about this, 'He – he bullies little kids!'

She shrugged. 'It certainly encourages a relationship between Slytherin and Gryffindor. But what was with the glares in my Transfiguration class?' she lowered her eyes at me. 'As much as it encourages inter-house unity, I must ask you to keep relationships out of my classroom.'

While I was goggling at her, Malfoy sauntered in.

'Excellent,' said McGonagall in a way which suggested that it was not the slightest bit 'excellent' at all, 'We shall continue with this detention. I want you each to write, _I will keep my relationship out of the classroom_ as many times as you can until eight o'clock. I want it written at least one hundred times and every word spelt correctly.' She handed us some parchment and a feather-pen. 'Chose a desk. I have very important business to attend to, but I will be back at eight o'clock and expect to see the sentence written one hundred times. I will be checking. Good luck.' And with that, she strolled out.

Well, I thought. At least it wasn't cleaning the windows.

I looked at Malfoy. 'So, where you going to sit?'

He smiled at me. 'Next to wherever you're sitting.' With another silky smile he came next to me.

'Hermione,' he said, fingering a curl of my hair lovingly, gazing deeply into my eyes. 'Look, you've gotta see that I'd do anything for you, but Potter and Weasly are my enemies... and it's hard not to... tease them. But I'll try harder, I promise, just swear you'll forgive me.'

I felt myself softening. His gentle eyes bored into mine, and his soft words played in my head. I gulped. I had, after all, swore that I would be angry at him if he did it again, and he did... I was so, so close to forgiving him, only a splinter inside of my now was still angry at him. I was always too soft for my own good...

He knew it, too. 'C'mon, Hermione,' he whispered, his arm sliding around my waist, pulling my closer to him. 'I swear I won't provoke them or anything. I'll ignore them. I'll do whatever you want...'

I was fighting desperately against the flow of forgiveness threatening to wash over me. Finally, I broke.

'Alright, then,' I said, twirling my arms around his neck as I kissed him.

He kissed me back, harder, his hand lost deep in my hair.

When we came up for air, his eyes were darker with lust and he had backed me up against the wall.

'There's a Hogsmeade trip this weekend,' he said, brushing his lips against mine tantalizingly. 'You'll go with me, won't you?'

I groaned. 'I'm sorry, I already promised Ginny I'd go with her, and I've had to put her off for ages.'

He didn't care. 'Put her off this time.'

'I can't, I've _promised_ – '

'Hermione, cupcake, please don't make me sink low enough for the Umbrige threat.'

I bit my lip. 'Please, Malfoy, listen to me, it's really important to her – '

'I don't care, it's really important to me.'

'I swear I'll go with you to the next one. I'll do anything else you want, but last time she was really upset.'

'Hermione, I want to go with you to _this_ one.'

'Malfoy, please, I'll do anything else you want. Anything.'

Well, almost anything.

He looked thoughtful. 'Do one thing for me, and promise to go with me next time.'

'Fine,' I said, relieved that Ginny would not be disappointed again. 'What?'

'The Slytherins are not convinced that you like me... especially Pansy, naturally, so I want you to eat breakfast tomorrow at the Slytherin table, and maybe kiss me a few times so they're convinced.'

At first I wasn't sure I'd heard him right. I paused, letting it sink in.

It was hard. Doing that, or letting Ginny down again... I bit my lip again.

'Deal,' I said. 'I'll sit with you. No funny buisness though.'

* * *

A/N: Thank you too everyone who's reviewed! **  
Sheilalein**: Umbrige in lingerie!! The horror! You've given me nightmares now! lol. They're not _really_ dating, Malfoy just likes to think so. Well, in a way they kinda are. It's complicated.

**Ayamme13**: Yeah, he really should. But he likes teasing them, and he will as long as he think Hermione isn't around. It's rather like a bad habit.

Many thanks to; **QueEnfullofDraMa,**** hpfanatic, shexy-cleva-yollop, Koi Megami, polly, runnerchick102, Titansgirl27, daydreamer102938, Ayamme13, crazy-inu-chick, oreo69not96, Silent-Serpent, shortie522, MusicalBeans, Zvezdana, pink-neon, da-lil-one114** and **cowgirl4u2009** for reviewing! I'm sorry about the long update I have been mucho busy. The next installment should be here soon, hopefully. So please review and tell me what you think!


	5. Chapter Five

A/N: Eeek! You all must probably hate me, it's been so long since a new chapter! I'm very, very sorry. Hope everyone likes this one! Big thank-yous to everyone who reviewed.

* * *

'It's not allowed!' I said, in one desperate attempt to squirm out of the deal the next morning. Now, on the actual day, it seemed more frightening. What were the other Gryffindors going to think when they saw me sitting at the Slytherin table, kissing Malfoy? The Slytherins undoubtedly weren't going to be very friendly, but that was to be expected. I wanted to do something else, but, as Malfoy reminded me, a deals a deal. So I tried desperately to think up excuses.

'Only Slytherins can sit with Slytherins,' I said, gabbling, as Malfoy dragged me slowly towards the Great Hall.

'True,' he said. 'But I'm sure Umbrige will make an exception. Oh, c'mon, Hermione, move! It won't be that bad.'

'Easy for you to say,' I squeaked. 'Your reputation isn't at stake.'

He sighed. 'Don't worry, the Slytherins might actually warm up to you.'

I snorted. 'Not the _Slytherins_, dimwit. The Gryffindors! They're going to think I'm – I'm _betraying_ them or something! Going over to the dark side!'

He laughed. 'The dark side, she says! As if.'

After one last attempt to pull me along, he dropped my arm and fixed a warning look on me. 'Are you coming or not? You can always come to Hogsmeade with me, or I can tell Umbrige.'

I trembled. 'Please...'

'No,' he said. 'Are you coming?'

I shivered. Taking a deep breath, I summonded the last of my courage. I nodded and stepped into the Great Hall.

The chatter was high, as usual, and no one glanced at us, except Ron and Harry, who waved and beckoned at the seat they'd saved for me. My heart pummeled.

'I'm just going over to explain to them,' I said quickly, darting over as quickly as possible. I told them about the deal I made with Malfoy.

They at once let out a stream of swear words, and admonitions.

'He's trying to turn you into the next slut!' declared Harry. 'You stand up to that arsehole, Hermione, don't you let him tell you what to do!'

'Uh,' I said. 'Until the two weeks are over, that's kinda unavoidable.'

Ron waved my comment away. 'If it wasn't for Umbrige and her crap, I'd be over there beating Malfoy to a pulp.'

I managed a smile. Ron always talked big.

'Thanks you guys,' I said sincerely. 'Try and explain to the other Gryffindors about me, okay?' I noticed Malfoy angrily beckoning to me. 'I've got to go, okay, so I'll see you later.'

'Good luck, Hermione,' they said in unison, and watched me go.

'About time,' said Malfoy, pulling me down next to him. 'Just sit there, eat and when I talk to you, act like you can't get enough of me, alright? It'll be over before you know it.'

That wasn't the deal, but I was wise enough not to argue. That was basically what it meant, anyway.

It was clear Malfoy was the leader of his little group, some of which treated him like one of the Weird Sisters. Honestly, the way the went on, it was enough to drive a normal person out of their wits...

I blocked the chatter out and proceeded to eat my porridge, my face slowly turning a light pink, for I could feel the eyes of the other houses linger on me. It was, undoubtedly, the worst breakfast I have ever experienced.

'She is.' I heard Malfoy say. He tapped me. 'Aren't you, Hermione?'

Get the act together, Hermione, I said to myself.

'I'm sorry, Draco,' I simpered, moving my face close to his. 'I didn't catch that.'

'You're going to Hogsmeade with me, aren't you sweetheart?'

I gave him a long, hard kiss. 'Of course I am. Like I would even _dream_ of going with anyone else.'

As I looked at him, I saw he wasn't satisfied.

'More,' he mouthed subtly to me.

Oh no.

Get the act together again.

I kissed him again, letting my tongue slip into his mouth, one hand on the back of his neck, the other running down his chest. I would have liked it, if it were not for the numerous people watching us with either approving or shocked looks. As it was, it turned out to be torture.

As we pulled apart a few of the Slytherins whistled. Pansy was heartbroken. Serves her right, the slut.

'I'm going to Hogsmeade with him the next week to,' I continued, drawing it out to make him satisfied. 'I like him _so_ much after all.' With a faked smile, I ran a hand through his hair, and he proceeded to kissing my neck.

'Good girl,' he whispered. 'See, that wasn't so hard now.'

He continued talking to his friends.

Of course it was hard! It was easy enough for _him_!

After breakfast was just about over, Umbrige called for the attention.

'School,' she said. 'As a treat for exceeding in the mid-year exams, the staff and I decided that we will hold another ball. It is this coming Monday, and open to fourth years and above. Younger students, can if they wish, attend with an older student. If you did not bring a dressrobe, they can be purchased at Hogsmeade this weekend. All fifth, sixth and seventh year students will attend, partner or not. So I suggest you hurry up and prepare! It is at seven thirty in the Great Hall. On Monday, the head of house will escort their house to the Hall. Thank you.' With that, she sat down again.

At once the Hall erupted with chatter.

'Ohmigod, I didn't bring my dressrobe!' wailed one girl.

'Who cares, how am I ever going to ask John? He's so popular!'

I, at least, didn't have to worry about that. My partner was automatic.

'So, Hermione,' said Malfoy. 'Are you excited?'

The Slytherins weren't listening, and it gave me great joy to see Pansy almost in tears.

'I can't go with Draco!' she wailed.

'Yes,' I half-lied. I didn't really mind at all going with him that much... because Pansy was so unhappy.

'I am,' he said softly, running his hand through my hair. 'I'll be going to a ball with you... I wanted to go to last years one with you.'

'Why didn't you - ?'

'Who would you have chosen? Me, or Krum?' he spat out the name. 'You have broken up with him, haven't you?'

'Ages ago,' I replied.

'That's good, I can save you all for myself.' His smile became teasing.

At that moment, Ron and Harry appeared.

'We need to talk to Hermione,' said Harry, glaring at Malfoy, and balling his fists, his face a snarl.

With a mischievous smile, Malfoy held tight onto my arm, as if I would runaway. 'What's the matter?' he laughed. 'Angry that your sweet Hermione's all mine now?'

'Malfoy,' I said warningly. 'You promised.' The boiling rage started to grow again.

'Alright, alright,' he said reluctantly. 'Go ahead. I'll be seeing you later.'

Harry and Ron led me away.

'Are you going with Malfoy?' asked Ron in a doomed sort of voice. I nodded.

'Who're you guys asking?' I probed curiously.

Ron turned red. 'Not sure yet. Maybe Lavender, she's cool.'

I grinned. 'You, Harry?'

He reddened to. 'Well, Cho and I are over, so... I don't know.' But it was obvious he did.

'Ginny?' I hinted. 'I know you like her. And she won't get to go if you don't ask her.'

'Maybe I will,' Harry looked away, and I smiled, for I had guessed correctly.


	6. Chapter Six

None of my classes were with Malfoy that day, so I didn't see him until that night.

'Tomorrow is Saturday,' he reminded me. 'The ball is Monday. Not much time, eh?'

I shrugged. 'Enough.'

'Hermione...' Malfoy looked hesitant. 'Look, you'd better sit down.'

'That doesn't sound good,' I said, seating myself down next to him. 'What's up?'

'My father... he's in the school board, and he's coming up to assist with the ball. He wants me to have a private dinner with him tomorrow.'

'That's cool,' I said, not at all guessing where this was going.

'He wants you to come.'

'What?!'

'You have to come. You're my new girlfriend, and he wants to meet you. He's heard a lot about you.'

'No,' I said weakly. 'First the whole breakfast thing, and now _this_? No way!'

He sighed. 'You're going to in the end, you know.'

Since I felt that he had it right, I tried to think up some excuses. 'But your father hates muggle-borns. Is he going to be very pleased with you when he sees me?'

'He won't,' said Malfoy with a triumphant smile. 'He knows all about your, uh, your... heritage, and it's not a problem.'

Suspicious, I leant forward, narrowing my eyes. 'Why is it not a problem?'

'Fudge is beginning to suspect him of being racist,' said Malfoy. 'You know, against mud – I mean, muggle-borns – '

'He's got that one right,' I muttered to myself.

Malfoy shot me an irritated look. 'Anyway, my father didn't mind at all that I'm dating a muggle-born, for what could be better than showing he was not racist? His son is dating a muggle-born.'

I nodded, then the full impact of what he just said hit me. 'Oh, my god,' I wailed suddenly. 'You're only dating me _because_ I'm muggle-born!' I jumped up and tears sprung to my eyes. 'I can't believe you Malfoy!' I was all set and ready to run from the room when he hastily stopped me.

'No, no, no,' he protested. 'This happened way _after_ I made you – er, we started dating! Believe me, I hadn't breathed a word of this to him until after he wanted a way to prove he wasn't racist! Hermione, trust me, I didn't start to like you because you were muggle-born!'

His explanation made sense, and the fizzing anger I felt died down. After all, if he wanted a muggle-born, why chose me, when there were hundreds other out there, who would be absolutely thrilled to even touch his face.

'Okay,' I agreed reluctantly. Mentally, I sighed. What was I getting myself into?

* * *

'Hermione!' cried a voice behind me. 'Hermione!'

It was Lavender, running down the stairs trying to catch up with me. I waited.

'I need to talk with you,' she panted, hands on her knees.

'Sure,' I said, feeling a familiar ominous feeling. I just knew she wanted to talk to me about Malfoy...

Sure enough, when she led me to a nearby seat the first thing she said was; 'I'm sorry about Parvati's behavior... but she's worried about you,' she took a deep breath. 'And so am I. Hermione, what you've got to understand that even though Draco likes you and all, he's still a Malfoy. That's not changing. He's still mean, a playboy, and dangerous.' She looked at me seriously.

'I know – ' I said uncertainly.

'Just cause he likes you, doesn't mean he's changed.'

'I know – '

'He's the same arsehole from our first year.'

'Yes, but – '

'He hasn't changed!' she looked at me desperately.

'I _know_,' I told her. 'I do. I'm careful. I think I can change him though – '

'You can't!' cried Lavender. 'He's a Malfoy, Hermione. You can't change that! He still picks on the first years – I've seen him! He likes you, but nothing else is new.'

I was quiet as her words soaked in.

'Make a choice,' said Lavender. 'I advise someone else. There are lots of fish in the sea, after all. Choose someone... better. But I won't hold a grudge against you if you don't. Just remember,' she paused. 'A Malfoy won't change. You won't make him change.' Her icy eyes stared hard into mine, trying to get the message through.

I nodded dimly. 'But there's more than that side to him, Lavender. His other side is different... thanks, though. I'll think about what you said.'

She smiled, relieved. 'You do that.' Then she left.

* * *

Malfoy noticed me staring blindly at the doorway, still as though paralyzed. He squeezed my hand, whispering; 'Don't worry, it'll be fine.'

Easy for him to say. They were _his_ parents. Why, why, _why_ did I ever agree to do this?

I stood there rigid, unable to move, let alone speak.

'C'mon, lets go,' said Malfoy, checking his watch and straightening his robes. He poked me in the back with an impatient finger. 'C'mon, move.'

As though in a trance, I followed him out of the common room, and up a flight of stairs into a opulent, beautifully furnished private room.

In the middle was a long dinner table, and at either end sat Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy.

My stomach twisted with hate and I couldn't help the hateful, depraved look that swept across my face like a curtain, hiding me.

Malfoy greeted his parents with a joyful, _Mother!_ And then _Father! _

God, I felt like retching. But I plastered a minuscule, pseudo smile upon my face instead.

'Ah,' said Lucius. 'Hermione, is it?'

No shit, Einstein. But I couldn't say that. I settled with a slightly scornful, 'Yes. Hermione Granger.'

How would he take it?

But he just gave another one of his ersatz, pleased smiles and beckoned to his wife. 'This is my wife, Narcissa.'

'Pleased to meet you,' said Narcissa coolly, looking me over. I paid a swift glance in her direction. I had only ever seen her once – at the Quidditch World Cup, but she looked much the same. Like she had an awful smell drifting under her nose, as Harry had once cleverly put it. I couldn't see any likeness between her and Sirius.

'Sit,' said Lucius leisurely, gesturing at some chairs.

Malfoy sat. I followed suit.

There was a pause, then magically the dinner appeared in front of us.

Everyone started helping themselves, so I did to. I wasn't very hungry, but I ate some mashed potatoes and managed to get down half a shepherds pie before I started to play with my food. The Malfoys' were all chatting in their 'malfoyish' way. Hehe.

'Hermione,' Draco addressed me suddenly. 'Why don't you tell us about the upcoming ball.'

I froze. 'No!' I mouthed at him from across the table but he sent me back a smile which obviously said that he knew he was torturing me but he did it anyway.

I dropped my fork with a clatter. The very last thing I wanted to do was to talk to Malfoy's parents. It was hard enough eating in their presence. 'Oh, er, well there's a ball coming up, right, and um, like everyone from fifth year and up has to go... uh – ' I looked desperately around the room for inspiration. 'And, um, if you hadn't brought your dress you're supposed to get one this weekend at Hogsmeade... it's on Monday.' I finished with relief, picking the fork up again.

'I assume your attending this ball with Draco,' said Narcissa in the same cool voice.

'She is,' said Draco. 'Aren't you Hermione, dear?'

'Um. Yes,' I said. 'Of course.'

'Malfoy tradition says that you must dance every dance with Draco.'

'Okay,' I said skeptically. Like I even give a shit about fucking Malfoy tradition...? 'Whatever.'

'It's settled then,' said Lucius giving me what he evidently thought was a warm smile. It wasn't. 'Oh, Draco, I'm so pleased.'

_Oh, Draco, I'm so pleased._ Loser.

By the end of dinner, my back ached from sitting up straight in the uncomfortably designed chairs, and my stomach was half empty. But the food that it contained within it had tasted foul. Usually I liked shepherds pie and all... but maybe it was the nervousness of meeting the Malfoy's which made it taste so vile. It was enough to sustain me though.

'Well, it was lovely meeting you,' said Narcissa, standing and shaking my hand. 'I do hope we'll meet again sometime.'

Lucius did the same. 'Do have fun at the ball. You to, Draco.'

I kept the fake smile plastered on my face until Draco and I left the room, but it was silence between us until inside the common room.

'Was that so bad, really?' Malfoy asked me, shattering the silence.

Yes. 'No, not really,' I lied.

'So, what do you think of my parents?'

'Oh, right. Well, I can't judge them yet since I just met them.'

He gave me a sideways look. 'I know what _that_ means.'

I didn't correct him. He was right, after all.

* * *

A/N: Sorry for the long wait again. But I hope everyone enjoyed it! Please review and tell me what you think! 


End file.
